


All Work & No Play

by THA_THUMPP



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sarcasm, Short One Shot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THA_THUMPP/pseuds/THA_THUMPP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're that type, huh? All work and no play?" Vasiliy Fet didn't understand Dr. Ephraim Goodweather. Not one bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work & No Play

**Author's Note:**

> These two should just get married already. Hopefully it'll be a longer honeymoon than Ephraim and Setrakian's.

Despite his hulkish appearance, broad jaw and tiny eyes, Vasiliy Fet was a hopeless romantic. A nobody rat Exterminator who was promoted to killing vampires overnight – free of charge. A little too modest a pay for saving countless lives, but he was in it more for the killing than reward. But that didn’t mean to say life was expendable, just inevitable, and so far Vasiliy thought his was pretty good.

Life gifted him with a smooth personality. A smooth talker was what he was – fast on his feet, but also his tongue. Oh yeah, he knew all the right things to say and when to say them. Flattery, especially when the chicks dug it, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. But not the good Doc, Ephraim Goodweather.

That man was like a hound on a trail, a trail a little too serious and down to earth for Vasiliy, but that didn’t go to say he wasn’t intrigued. He had a soft spot for Eph, the same he had for a pretty lady. A pretty, lonely lady – like Dutch Velders – and once in a blue moon Vasiliy thought he’d of had better luck with the hacker than the scientist.

But life was also funny like that, real humorous if the bone was tickled enough. Vasiliy had a good sense of humor, just as Dutch was good at what she did. Breaking tech and men’s hearts, something he found out the hard way. Skirt chasers, man. They all came in a variety of shapes and sizes nowadays. Not to mention genders. Though there was nothing wrong with that.

If anything, it only made Vasiliy insatiable and want Dutch even more. _The more variety, the better experience_ , as he would tell himself. That, and he also liked the challenge…

Dutch Velders had a jaunty personality. She was full of the immaturity Vasiliy himself felt he’d lost somewhere along the way, leaving him to make up for it with everyone’s favorite use of irony – _sarcasm_. It was contagious, catching, just like Dutch who also had sass with an ass that shaped her jeans. Or maybe it was the other way around… Either way it made his mouth water.

Just like another certain _someone_ Vasiliy had his dazzling, blue eyes on tonight – Dr. Ephraim Goodweather, or at least the man’s tight ass.

Which wasn’t half bad for a scientist, Vasiliy noticed, and continued to check it subliminally while scoping his end of the roof. Except when he was done, so was his distance and he strolled closer, still admiring before he flicked out his flashlight.

“Beautiful night, huh?” Vasiliy stepped up beside Eph, thinking it wasn’t bad for a pick-up line as he leaned over the edge of the deck to skim a few stories down, then back to the scientist who was busily scribbling away in his notepad.

“Yeah right.” Eph scoffed without even looking up, soon squinting between two pages in a hunch – nose to paper – before Vasiliy lit them with his flashlight. “Save your admiration for when the entire city isn’t being overrun by bloodsucking vampires…” There was a pause, then a distracted nod at the Exterminator’s hands. “Thank you, by the way. For the light.”

“Finally. Some gratitude.” Vasiliy teased, letting a smile tug his lips when he caught the tail end of Eph’s eyes rolling before they disappeared back to his notes. “You writing a love letter, or something?”

He tried to lean over the Doc’s shoulder, but was thwarted with a given look – a _priceless_ look. Something with a little distance, a little reserve. It was cute, Vasiliy thought, brought out Eph’s complexion – making the man look more like a human than machine. Especially with the way the city lights were manipulating his shadows into different shades of peach.

 _Just peachy._ Unlike his tone.

“No. I’m writing a _speech_.” Eph said, his voice hinting the sort of formality he’d use when talking to a reporter. Or a _nag_ , and soon browed Vasiliy like it was supposed to be obvious anyways – which it was.

But Vasiliy wasn’t there to hound the good Doc. Oh no, he was there for a swell time – a little _get to know one another better_. Alone time, something that seemed to plummet towards disaster the longer they spoke, and Vasiliy stretched his mouth not only to look dumb but also keep the conversation going.

“For that thing? Right.” Vasiliy nodded to himself, sensing Eph wasn’t in the mood for anymore chit-chat when – at first chance he got – he went back to scripting, like a girl checking her cell phone because her date was getting boring. But as second gen Russian, Brooklyn influenced, Vasiliy did love to hear the sound of his own voice. “So you’re that type, huh? All work and no play?”

Eph bit at the cap of his pen briefly before dropping his shoulders, like the conversation was just that tiring. “If you mean _play_ as in killing vampires, and _work_ as in getting this message out to warn people about the impending dangers, then I'd take work any day.”

“Yeesh.” Vasiliy took a step back, fighting the urge to meow like a cat. In a derogative sense, of course. “You know, you were much more likeable down in the tunnels.”

“ _Tunnels_.” Eph studied Vasiliy’s face before shifting in place, his annoyance almost full-blown now – not to mention based on one-half interruption and two-thirds impatience. “You mean the ones you said you knew like the back of your hand?”

His tenor was just as skeptical as back then and Vasiliy bent his own arm with a mocking point.

“Back of hand. Elbow.” He shrugged. “Thanks to you I now know the difference.” But Vasiliy left the most important part out and Eph groaned, gobbling up the bait like a fish.

“You forgot your ass.” He said. _Reminded_. After all, that was the type of man Ephraim Goodweather was. Pressed for time, for personal standards. But most of all, he always had to be in control – to get the last word in. In this case, _words_. “Which you were, by the way. In more ways than one.”

Vasiliy licked his lips, dry now like Eph’s humor. “Careful, Doc.” He attempted another smile, but all it did was make him look tight. “In some countries you’d get your tongue cut off for offending another man’s tush, huh?” He finished by making the motion with his fingers. “Snip, snip.”

But Eph didn’t seem amused.

“Good thing we’re in America then.” He sided, casually, his brow folding like his lips before he let his focus dive back to his notepad. Which in turn missed Vasiliy’s tensed jaw, making the man look a tad bit feistier than the flat end of a fire axe.

“You should see how they do things in Russia.”

Eph nearly tossed his pen and papers when sagging his arms by his sides, huffing. “Your ego is like the Ebola virus, you know that? And it’s making my head hurt.”

Vasiliy withdrew above the waist, almost derisively, with a wide-eyed ruck. “That bad, huh?”

“I’m wasting my breath.” Eph muttered to himself, the frustration evident on his face despite the dim setting before he flicked his pen in Vasiliy’s direction. “You know what? Let me spell it out for you then…”

“Shoot.”

“I don’t like you.” Eph said, flat as can be – as flat as he’d be if he jumped from the roof that instant. “Not in the slightest.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Doc.” Vasiliy gruffed, feeling slightly discouraged. But since he was shit-good at hiding his emotions, he didn’t let Eph see anything besides his chic wink and turn as he headed downstairs. “See you inside, yeah?”

Uh-huh. Vasiliy Fet was a hopeless romantic, all right. A man who’d probably have better luck getting in bed with a vampire than with Ephraim Goodweather, seeing as the doctor was just as complicated as a woman… But that didn’t mean Vasiliy was ready to give up, not when he liked playing with fire – the fire of passion. Because that was the type of man he was.

So there was no way his Jack was going to be made a dull boy.


End file.
